<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Animals by Avan522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444259">Soul Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522'>Avan522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calamity is a dog, F/F, Pets, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, their soul "marks" are animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The soulmate fic where you get a pet at thirteen with the personality of your soulmate that also helps you figure out who they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a bit of Latin in this (It's like one word) but I don't know if it's properly translated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soulmate animals have been a  big thing since children can talk once a kid turns thirteen the get a pet that reflects their soulmates personality which as you can imagine leads to a lot of weird combinations like big burly men that ride motorcycles might have the smallest least intimidating smallest animal anyone could own. The great thing about your soulmate animal is they don’t die until you and your soulmate do it gives you a guarantee to always have a piece of your soulmate until the very end. Those animals usually lead you to your soulmate or give signs as to whether or not the person your with is your soulmate or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly turned thirteen she was up till midnight the night before to get her animal nothing happened at first do she feel asleep disappointedly when she woke up Gus was standing in her doorway with a smile on her face as a small red Doberman licks her face. “She was clawing on the front door this morning.” thirteen-year-old Waverly smiles and rubs the small for now dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait did you say she?” the older woman nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you know that genders don’t always match sweetheart but who knows what might change.” Gus has always been supportive of her youngest niece as long as she’s happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s cute… what do you think about the name Daisy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful name sweetheart but she’s yours her name is your choice and no one else’s.” Gus walks out of the room leaving her niece and her new dog alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a big girl huh? It seems like my soulmate is going to be perfect just like you.” the small dog wagged her tail happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole wasn’t as excited to get her soul-animal especially since she was questioning her sexuality she was so worried that her pet would be a male and that she’d be wrong about her being a lesbian especially after all the backlash she got from her friends and family she knows she should have made sure she was completely sure before she came out but she has never felt anything for a guy she felt more watching female superheroes kickass on screen than she has when she kissed her first boyfriend in sixth grade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke up on her thirteenth birthday to a small brown labrador retriever adjusting her sleeping position on her bed she smiles at the small creature and pets the soft fur “Well it looks like I’m not wrong huh girl?... I’m gonna call you Calamity Jane or Cj for short.” she moves the puppy onto her chest and strokes her fur as she falls back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve years later after six months of police training and another four months of training Cj to go to work with her, she finds herself in the small town of Purgatory while trying to work up the courage to talk to Waverly Earp the most beautiful girl she has ever laid her eyes on in her workplace she tightens her grip on Cj’s leash then they walk into the small saloon as she steps in the bar she hears a shrill shriek and sees a beer tap exploding on her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-short contests.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell kind of line was that?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She chastises herself as she walks up to the bar and tries to recover her fail “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I uh I’m just a bit jumpy had a crazy night.” Waverly tries to soak up some of the beer with a towel from under the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.” Nicole places her stetson on the bar and takes a seat on a stool “I’ve been uh I’ve been meaning to introduce my self I’m Nicole Nicole Haught.” the brunette gives a small hi in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are Waverly Earp quite a popular girl around here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalkerish much?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks as they shake hands then she leans forward on the counter trying to get closer to the beer-soaked girl absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya know it’s all in the smile and wave.” she waves her hand and smiles brightly as an example.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a cappuccino to-go?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>They aren’t open you, idiot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m really sorry we’re not actually open yet.” the redhead looks around the empty bar trying to play off her idioticness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right my bad.” she puts her hands up in surrender showing off the black leather leash in her hand “It’s just uh when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait… and your door was open so…” she trails off and points to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god I’m sopping wet.” the redhead chuckles at the double meaning “You know I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps… sorry do you mind just uh…” she trails off and moves her hands to cover her eyes conveying she wants the redhead to turn around so she does and faces the door as Waverly is peeling off her soaked shirt it gets caught in her hazel locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, officer… I’m stuck can you…” she trails off and Nicole quickly jumps out of her seat drops Cj’s leash and rushes over to the brunette then helps her take off her shirt Nicole unbuttons her uniform shirt and hands it to Waverly leaving her in a black tank top. They hear a thud and both of them turn to the sound and find their soul animals frolicking happily with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I came in here to introduce myself to you and find out you’re my soulmate… how do you feel about dinner tonight?” the redhead hands her a business card the brunette quickly takes it and puts it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I’d lo-like to now how are we gonna pry these two away from each other?” Nicole smiles happily at the two dogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cj huc!” Nicole gives the lab a Latin command which the dog immediately listens and trots over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak Latin?” Waverly stands awe-struck at the hot redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had to give Cj commands in a different language so I decided Latin because no one uses it or knows it but I’m guessing you do since you knew what language it is.” the brunette nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I like history and dead languages.” a call comes in from her radio, and the redhead groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to go but give me a call when you get off of work I would love to take you out on a date tonight.” Nicole and Cj walk out o the bar leaving Waverly and Daisy alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, baby girl it looks like we got a date with the very hot new cop everyone’s talking about.” the Doberman snorts and the brunette goes back to opening up the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huc= here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>